El juego del líquido rojo
by Yukari-zeph
Summary: capítulo dos O.o Kagome corre el mismo destino que Kikyo? reviews! T.T
1. Juego de niñas

Hola! x.x bueno, antes de ponerse a pensar si este es un fic dramático, humorístico, lemon (bueno, eso ultimo no P), o lo que sea, léanselo ) aquí vamos O.o Espero que les guste y.y

Se detuvo... no había forma de volver atrás, ni de deshacer lo que había hecho. La pequeña niña de mirada inocente, era totalmente consciente de ello. Esa pequeña niña a la que sus padres habían dado el nombre de Rin; los mismos que ahora yacían sin vida en el suelo, empapados con la mezcla de sangres de los dos, muertos como consecuencia a las heridas que su hija, sí, esa pequeña niña de mirada inocente, les había provocado con una espada minutos atrás.

Después de observarlos fríamente por unos instantes, Rin soltó la espada, y salió hacia el lago que se situaba cerca de allí, para tomarse un baño y de paso quitarse las manchas de sangre; aquellos vestigios del extraño crimen que había cometido.

Mientras caminaba, cantaba. Como una dulce criatura incapaz de dañar a nadie. Era increíble verla tan serena... tan increíble como el hecho de que unos instantes atrás, esta niña de 5 años con patologías bipolares... fue capaz de asesinar a sus padres a sangre fría.

MIENTRAS, CERCA DE ALLÍ:

El grupo de Inuyasha camina tranquilamente por un sendero, Kagome se ve algo molesta. En su rostro se nota una inquietud. Inuyasha advierte algo raro en ella, y, dejando disimuladamente que los demás se adelanten, le pregunta que le sucede. Ella, sin cambiar la cara, respondió:

-¨ Que me pasa! Hace tres días que no paramos de caminar, no me dejaste ir a mi casa hace cuatro para bañarme, o al menos cambiarme la ropa porque -imitando las expresiones del hanyou- ´primero debemos encontrar más fragmentos, y no tardaremos en hacerlo, puedes ir a tu casa despues´ -cruzándose de brazos, se silencia por unos momentos- ... –el hanyou se acerca para tratar de calmar su histeria, pero apenas hace un movimiento, la joven estalla- TRES DÍAS! TE PARECE POCO! –al decir esto, un pájaro distraido depositó sobre los hombros de Kagome un ¨regalito¨... lógicamente esto la enfureció mas-

-... Kagome... yo... –pensando- hey... yo no me baño por semanas y no me pongo tan molesto como ella... aunque... a pesar de estar molesta es raro que no haya dicho...

OSUWARI! -gritó Kagome mientras se perdía entre los árboles, buscando un lugar en donde poder aunque sea lavarse la cara. Creyó que Inuyasha podía seguirla, pero estaba en un error... ya que el perro se imaginaba que si él llegaba a sorprender a la miko bañándose, sería su fin... (saben a lo que me refiero), por lo que no la siguió. Después de despegar su cara del suelo, alcanzó a los demas, que seguían caminando, y les dijo que debían esperar a que regresara Kagome. Sango se ofreció a ir a buscarla, pero el hanyou le sugirió que no lo hiciera.

La esperaron entonces... en algún momento tenía que regresar...

Kagome ya estaba por volverse, cuando oyó un sonido de agua... corrió entonces en esa dirección, y halló un pequeño lago.

No dudó en quitarse todo lo que traía puesto, para meterse de inmediato en las tibias y tranquilas aguas. Sintió que volvia a la vida, por decirlo de alguna forma (nunca les pasó eso después de tener días sin contacto con la higiene? A mí sí, jeje...). El estado relajante en el que se encontraba, se vió perturbado debido a un ruido... Ella, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió inmediatamente, buscando la causa de aquel ruido que generó supuestamente un choque de hojas... tal vez sólo había sido el viento... o tal vez... Inuyasha la estaba espiando!

-OSUWARI! Gritó sonrojada y enfurecida, creyendo que el hanyou se encontraba allí.

Lejos, donde se hallaba el grupo esperando a la miko, Inuyasha cayó repentinamente de narices al suelo, sin entender nada.

Volviendo al lago; la jovencita esperaba oir el ruido de la caida del hanyou como consecuencia de aquella palabra... pero no oyó nada...

Esto le pareció extraño, por lo que salió de las aguas, y se vistió (sí, con el mismo uniforme que portaba aquel inesperado e indeseable deshecho de pájaro), encaminándose hacia el lugar desde donde había oido ese choque de hojas que la tenía algo asustada, ya que no sabía de que se trataba.

Lentamente, se fue acercando... Y de repente, encontró dos perros apareándose. Dos perros comunes, no me refiero a ningun duo de youkais lujuriosos, por si se lo preguntaban.

Kagome se sintió algo idiota por un momento. Pero no podía negar que se estaba aliviada...

Pensando en esto estaba, cuando una mano tocó uno de sus brazos por detrás. La miko saltó del susto y pegó un grito, volteándose. Pero enseguida se tranquilizó, al ver que se trataba de una niña de mirada serena.

-Hola –saludó la niña con aire inocente

-Ho... hola... me asustaste –sonrió- estás perdida?

-Que estabas viendo? –preguntó la niña, evadiendo la pregunta, y acercándose hacia delante. Kagome enseguida la detuvo

-Nada! No puedes ver eso! Quiero decir... que estabas haciendo tú sola aquí?

-Estaba con mi mamá juntando flores para hacer unos adornos... pero de repente no la ví más, y aunque la busco... no la encuentro –mintió, echando lágrimas que conmovieron a Kagome

-No temas, yo te ayudaré a buscarla. Como te llamas?

-Rin.

-Bueno, Rin... ya va a oscurecer... te parece que pasemos la noche por aquí y mañana busquemos a tu mamá? Yo tambien tengo gente que buscar, pero... - dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha y los demas, imaginando que ellos tambien la estaban buscando a ella... o al menos esperándola en algun sitio.

-Bueno... tú como te llamas?

-Kagome –respondió con una sonrisa- ven, sígueme. Cuando venía ví un lugar que me parece... –mientras la miko seguía hablando, Rin la seguía detrás... perdiendo aquella mirada serena... no traía la espada consigo, pero a falta de eso, una pequeña pero filosa daga se ocultaba bajo una de sus mangas... La miko, advirtiendo que la niña había dejado de caminar, se volteó a ver que pasaba... cuando la vió empuñando una daga filosa y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina...

-Tengo ganas de jugar... quieres jugar conmigo a cuanto líquido rojo sale de ti antes de morirte? –preguntó Rin, mientras comenzaba a correrla.

Continuará...

Eso creo xD Bueno, espero no haberlos mareado xDD Espero que les haya gustado este pedacito... dejen reviews! y.y criticas malas, buenas... neutrales .. whatever 

Saluditos ) se me cuidan! ¬¬ (aunque no los conozca... igual se me cuidan o ó) nos vemos... es decir, nos leemos O.o


	2. El juego terminó

We… o.o gracias por los reviews que dejaron  acá les dejo el segundo capítulo . No se sorprendan si de un momento dramático pasan a leer algo absurdo y ridículo... yo y mi humor negro xD Bueno, espero que les guste O.o (y que sigan dejando reviews T.T!)

Ah, cierto, lo olvidaba jeje ¨los personajes a continuación mencionados no me pertenecen, sólo los tome prestados sin permiso para hacer un fic¨

El juego del líquido rojo

By: Yukari

Capítulo 2

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así la niña parecía ser mas veloz que ella: en un instante, pudo alcanzarla. Un golpe en un lugar estratégico sirvió de traba: Kagome cayó al suelo.

El sitio estaba rodeado de árboles altos, mas había suficiente espacio para movilizarse; la aldea mas cercana era aquella en donde Inuyasha, Miroku y los demas se encontraban esperando a Kagome. El silencio lo dominaba todo: Los pájaros no cantaban, y la joven vestida de uniforme escolar no emitia sonido alguno: el miedo que se apoderó de ella tan repentinamente le impedía gritar; estaba enmudecida.

La niña que poseía una sonriente mirada asesina levantó su daga a lo alto (que aún contenía restos de sangre seca). Kagome podría haber hecho algo para defenderse… esa era solo una niña! Pero por alguna razón, estaba inmóvil. Incapaz de desviar aquel afilado instrumento que sostenía la pequeña psicópata.

De repente, de uno de sus brazos comenzó a brotar líquido rojo…

-¨El juego comenzó. Voy ganando¨, dijo Rin, sonriente.

...………………………….mientras tanto………………………………

Cerca de aquel lugar en donde una niña estaba ¨jugando¨ con Kagome, se encontraba un grupo de personas que lucían un notorio semblante de preocupación. Eran Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo, aún esperando a que la chica de uniforme escolar regresara.

El híbrido de traje rojo no quiso ir a buscarla (aun sin saber en donde estaba) por miedo a que ella siguiera con su enojo. El sólo hecho de pensar en la palabra ¨osuwari¨ era algo que lo aterraba, por eso prefirió esperar. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Kagome no aparecía.

No tenía idea de si se encontraba cerca o lejos, porque su olfato estaba fallando… se le había pegado un resfriado y su nariz tenía verdes y espesos ¨inquilinos¨.

Mientras aspiraba y tragaba sus mocos, a falta de pañuelo, Inuyasha seguía esperando.

-¨se habrá ido a su casa?¨, pensó el hanyou.

-¨le habrá pasado algo malo?¨ pensó Sango

-¨necesitará compañía?¨ pensó Miroku, imaginandose a Kagome bañándose desnuda en algún lago.

-¨a que hora cenaremos hoy?¨ , pensó Shippo, preocupado... por su estómago.

Y mientras todos se preguntaban en donde rayos se encontraba Kagome, el manto oscuro de la noche estaba cubriendo el cielo…

En el sitio en donde se encontraba Rin cortando literalmente en pedacitos a Kagome, la oscuridad llegó mas rápido, debido a los altos árboles que se encontraban allí.

-Que aburrida eres… dijo con decepción la niña, al advertir que Kagome había dejado de respirar. No era para menos: había perdido cuatro de los cinco litros de sangre que tenia en su cuerpo.

Indiferente, Rin limpió la daga con la ropa de Kagome, se levantó, arrancó una flor pequeña y se alejó saltando y cantando, como cualquier niña normal y feliz…

Precisamente en el instante en que Kagome había abandonado el mundo, Inuyasha sintió un pequeño tic en su cabeza…

-¨O.o! Kagome!¨ gritó mientras se levantaba del suelo (estaba sentado) y comenzaba a correr hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba la chica de uniforme escolar. Seguía sin saber en donde se encontraba, pero tenía un instinto que le decía que corriera en esa dirección, y el confiaba en ese instinto.

(todo hubiera sido mas sencillo si ese instinto le avisaba antes…)

Los demás ni siquiera alcanzaron a preguntarle que le sucedía… corrió tan rápido que parecía como si de repente hubiera desaparecido.

Pero, aunque se hubiera teletransportado, habría sido inútil. De muchas cosas podía salvarla, pero no había nada que hacer si ella estaba muerta.

Justo en el momento en que Rin se alejó, como si hubiera estado observando la escena, un extraño personaje se hizo presente en aquel sitio, se paró enfrente de aquel cadáver desangrado y lo miró por unos momentos…

-¨sí… me sirves…¨ dijo, mientras la cargaba encima de una desagradable criatura alada, en donde tambien habia un recipiente lleno de barro.

-¨te demostraré que soy mejor que tú moldeando barro, prima Urasue¨ murmuró este extraño personaje soltando una carcajada.

Mientras la criatura alada levantaba vuelo, con Kagome, el saco de barro y el ¨personaje extraño¨ a cuestas, Inuyasha llegó a aquel lugar…

-¨OYE!¨ gritó el hanyou, como si con eso bastara para que se detuvieran…

Continuará…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

. capítulo cortito, ne? x.X alguien me había dicho que quería que Kagome siguiera viva… gomen! pero mi sadismo dijo lo contrario xD

Bueno, eso es todo… por ahora o..o dejen reviews! T.T

n.n y se me cuidan!  Dewa mata! O.o


End file.
